Теория нечётких множеств (Заде)
Теория нечётких множеств (Заде) — это расширение классической теории множеств, используется в нечёткой логике. Впервые предложена Лотфи Аскер Заде в 60-х годах XX века. В классической теории множеств принадлежность элементов множеству оценивается в бинарных терминах в соответствии с чётким условием — элемент либо принадлежит, либо нет данному множеству. Напротив, теория нечётких множеств разрешает градуированную оценку отношения принадлежности элементов множеству; то есть это отношение описывается при помощи функции принадлежности \mu\ \to 0,1 . Нечёткие множества — это расширение классической теории множеств, поскольку на некотором множестве функция принадлежности может действовать так же, как индикаторная функция, отображая все элементы либо в 1, либо в 0, как в классическом варианте. Определение Нечёткое множество на классическом множестве \Chi определяется как следующее: \tilde{\mathit{A}}=\{(x,\mu_{A}(x))\mid x \in \Chi\} Функция принадлежности \mu_{A}(x) количественно градуирует принадлежность элементов x фундаментальному множеству X . Отображение элемента в значение 0 означает, что элемент не принадлежит данному множеству, значение 1 описывает полную принадлежность элемента множеству. Значения, лежащие строго между 0 и 1, характеризуют «нечёткие» элементы. Изображение:fuzzy_crisp.gif Нечёткое множество и чёткое (crisp) классическое множество Следующие соотношения выполнены для значений функции принадлежности \mu_{A}(x): \begin{matrix} \mu_{A}(x)\ge0, & \forall x\in\Chi, \\ \sup_{x\in X}\mu_{A}(x)=1. & \\ \end{matrix} Применения Нечёткое множество B, где B = {(3,0.3), (4,0.7), (5,1), (6,0.4)} в стандартных обозначениях теории нечётких множеств обычно записывается как B = {0.3/3, 0.7/4, 1/5, 0.4/6}. Заметим, что произвольное значение со степенью принадлежности нуль zero не появляется в этом выражении нечёткого множества. Стандартное обозначение для степени принадлежности нечёткому множеству B значения 6 выглядит так: μB(6) = 0.4. Нечёткая логика В качестве расширения многозначной логики оценками (valuations) ( \mu : \mathit{V}_o \to \mathit{W} ) пропозициональных переменных ( \mathit{V}_o ) на множестве степеней принадлежности ( \mathit{W} ) может рассматриваться функция принадлежности, отображающая предикаты в нечёткое множество (или более строго, в упорядоченное множество нечётких пар, называемых нечётким отношением). Такими оценками (valuations) многозначная логика может быть расширена для того, чтобы разрешить нечёткие подстановки, из которых могут быть сделаны градуированные выводы. Иногда это расширение называют «нечёткой логикой в узком смысле» в противопоставление «нечёткой логике в широком смысле», которая возникла в прикладных областях автоматического управления и инженерии знаний, и которая охватывает много тем, включающих нечёткие множества и «приближенные рассуждения». Промышленные применения нечётких множеств в контексте «нечёткой логики в широком смысле» можно найти в нечёткой логике. Нечёткое число Нечёткое число — это выпуклое, нормализованное нечёткое множество \tilde{\mathit{A}}\subseteq\mathbb{R} , чья функция принадлежности по крайней мере кусочно непрерывна и имеет функциональное значение \mu_{A}(x)=1 на точно одном элементе. Это можно связать с игрой в пари «предположите ваш вес», где некто предполагает вес соперников, и чем ближе предположения, тем они правильнее, а «побеждает» тот, чьи предположение веса соперников ближе остальных (будучи полностью правильным, когда функцией принадлежности равна 1). Нечёткий интервал Нечёткий интервал — это неопределенное множество \tilde{\mathit{A}}\subseteq\mathbb{R} со средним интервалом, чьи элементы обладают функцией принадлежности \mu_{A}(x)=1 . Как и для нечётких чисел, функция принадлежности должна быть выпуклой, нормализованной и по крайней мере кусочно непрерывной. См. также * Функция принадлежности * Нечёткая логика * Теория нечёткой меры * Нейро-нечёткий * Грубое множество * Неопределённость * Альтернативная теория множеств * Проблематизация * Нюанс * Триада Внешние ссылки * The Berkeley Initiative in Soft Computing * Uncertainty model Fuzziness * The Algorithm of Fuzzy Analysis * Fuzzy Image Processing Литература * Gottwald, Siegfried, A Treatise on Many-Valued Logics. Research Studies Press LTD. (2001) Baldock, Hertfordshire, England. * Zadeh, L. A., Fuzzy sets. Information and Control, Vol. 8, pp. 338—353. (1965). * Zadeh, L. A., The concept of a linguistic variable and its application to approximate reasoning. Information Sciences, Vol. 8, pp. 199—249, 301—357; Vol. 9, pp. 43—80. (1975). * Zadeh, L. A., Fuzzy Sets as a Basis for a Theory of Possibility, Fuzzy Sets and Systems, Vol. 1, No. 1, pp. 3—28 (1978). Primary publications of Lotfi A. Zadeh: *• Frequency analysis of variable networks, Proc. IRE 3a8, 291-299, 1950. *• An extension of Wiener's theory of prediction, (with J. R. Ragazzini), J. Appl. Phys. 21, 645- 655, 1950. *• The analysis of sampled-data systems, (with J. R. Ragazzini), Applications and Industry (AIEE) 1, 224-234, 1952. *• A contribution to the theory of nonlinear systems, J. Franklin Institute 255, 387-408, 1953. *• Linear System Theory-The State Space Approach, (co-authored with C. A. Desoer). New York: McGraw-Hill Book Co., 1963. *• Fuzzy sets, Inf. Control 8, 338-353, 1965. *• Probability measures of fuzzy events, Jour. Math. Analysis and Appl. 23, 421-427, 1968. *• Decision-making in a fuzzy environment, (with R. E. Bellman), Management Science 17, B- 141-B-164, 1970. *• Fuzzy languages and their relation to human and machine intelligence, Proc. of Intl. Conf. on *• Man and Computer, Bordeaux, France, 130-165, 1972. Outline of a new approach to the analysis of complex systems and decision processes, IEEE *• Trans. on Systems, Man and Cybernetics SMC-3, 28-44, 1973. *• The concept of a linguistic variable and its application to approximate reasoning, Part I: Inf. Sci. 8, 199-249, 1975; Part II: Inf. Sci. 8, 301-357, 1975; Part III: Inf. Sci. 9, 43-80, 1975. *• Local and fuzzy logics, (with R.E. Bellman), ERL Memorandum M-584, 1976. Also in Modern Uses of Multiple-Valued Logic, J.M. Dunn and G. Epstein (eds.), 103-165. Dordrecht: D. Reidel, 1977. *• A fuzzy-algorithmic approach to the definition of complex or imprecise concepts, Int. Jour. Man-Machine Studies 8, 249-291, 1976. *• Fuzzy sets as a basis for a theory of possibility, Fuzzy Sets and Systems 1, 3-28, 1978. *• PRUF-a meaning representation language for natural languages, Int. J. Man-Machine Studies 10, 395-460, 1978. *• Fuzzy sets and information granularity, Advances in Fuzzy Set Theory and Applications, M. Gupta, R. Ragade and R. Yager (eds.), 3-18. Amsterdam: North-Holland Publishing Co., 1979. *• A theory of approximate reasoning, Machine Intelligence 9, J. Hayes, D. Michie, and L. I Mikulich (eds.), 149-194. New York: Halstead Press, 1979. *• A computational approach to fuzzy quantifiers in natural languages, Computers and Mathematics 9, 149-184, 1983. Abridged version in the Proc. of the Fourth Conference of the Canadian Conference for Computational Studies of Intelligence, Saskatoon, 116-120, 1982. *• The role of fuzzy logic in the management of uncertainty in expert systems, Fuzzy Sets and Systems 11, 199-227, 1983. *• A theory of commonsense knowledge, Aspects of Vagueness, H.J. Skala, S. Termini and E. Trillas (eds.), 257-296. Dordrecht: Reidel, 1984. *• Fuzzy probabilities, Information Processing and Management 19, 148-153, 1984. *• Syllogistic reasoning in fuzzy logic and its application to usuality and reasoning with dispositions, IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man and Cybernetics, SMC-15, 754-763, 1985. *• Outline of a computational approach to meaning and knowledge representation based on a concept of a generalized assignment statement, Proceedings of the International Seminar on Artificial Intelligence and Man-Machine Systems, M. Thoma and A. Wyner (eds.), 198-211. Heidelberg: Springer-Verlag, 1986. *• Test-score semantics as a basis for a computational approach to the representation of meaning, Literary and Linguistic Computing 1, 24-35, 1986. *• A computational theory of dispositions, International Journal of Intelligent Systems 2, 39-63, 1987. *• Knowledge representation in fuzzy logic, IEEE Trans. on Knowledge and Data Engineering 1, 89-100, 1989. *• Fuzzy Logic and the Calculus of Fuzzy If-Then Rules, Proceedings of SYNAPSE `91, Tokyo, Japan, 1991. *• Uncertainty in Knowledge Bases, Bouchon-Meunier, R.R. Yager and L.A. Zadeh (Eds.), Springer-Verlag, Berlin, 1991. *• An Introduction to Fuzzy Logic Applications in Intelligent Systems, R.R. Yager and L.A. Zadeh (Eds.), Kluwer Academic Publishers, 1991. *• Fuzzy Logic and the Calculus of Fuzzy If-Then Rules, OMRON Technics, Vol. 31, No. 4, 316- 320, 1991. *• The Calculus of Fuzzy If-Then Rules, AI Expert, Vol. 7, No. 3, 23-27, March 1992. *• Fuzzy Logic for the Management of Uncertainty, L.A. Zadeh and J. Kacprzyk (Eds.), John Wiley & Sons, New York, 1992. *• Fuzzy Logic, Neural Networks and Soft Computing, Communications of the ACM, 37(3):77-84, 1994. *• The Role of Fuzzy Logic in Modeling, Identification and Control, Modeling Identification and Control, 15(3):191-203, 1994. *• Why the Success of Fuzzy Logic is not Paradoxical, IEEE Expert, 9(4):43-45, 1994. Soft Computing and Fuzzy Logic, IEEE Software, 11(1-6):48-56, 1994. *• Probability Theory and Fuzzy Logic are Complementary rather than Competitive, Technometrics, 37, 271-276,1995. *• Fuzzy Logic = Computing with Words, IEEE Transactions on Fuzzy Systems, 2, 103-111, 1996. *• Fuzzy Logic and the Calculi of Fuzzy Rules and Fuzzy Graphs, International Journal of Multiple-Valued Logic, 1, 1-39, 1996 *• >From Computing with Numbers to Computing with Words -- From Manipulation of Measurements to Manipulation of Perceptions, IEEE Transactions on Circuits and Systems, 45, 105-119, 1999. *• Outline of Computational Theory of Perceptions Based on Computing with Words, Soft Computing & Intelligent Systems, N.K. Sinha, M.M. Gupta, and L.A. Zadeh (eds), 3-22. New York; Academic Press, 2000. Категория:Нечёткая логика